


Dimensia

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Coma, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Dimensia (di - men - sha)NounThe ability for one to occasionally wake up in a random dimension.(Updates every Monday-Friday)





	1. Fantasy vs Reality and its Consequences

_He woke up in a field of flowers._

_Opening bleary eyes, he hissed as he raised a hand to shield them from a blazing glow of white light which soon fades to reveal a startling beautiful sight of greens and yellows and violets and well. Every single colour you can think of, really. Sitting up, he glanced around in awe at his new surroundings before gently brushing his fingers along the petals which were within his reach; a soft smile playing at his lips at his discovery of this almost impossible place of bliss that he'd appeared in._

_Stifling a yawn, he rises to his feet, weaving his way through the many rows of plants that swayed to-and-fro in the breeze and almost glowed in the rays of the sun above, overcome with a childish joy as he twirls around and round, yelling his happiness to only air and the calming twittering of birds. He was really at peace here._

_Or so it seemed._

_The crunch of boots against grass caused him to stiffen and he stays absolutely still as he feels the whole world change at the new presence from the darkening of the clouds which rolled in from the west to the shrinking of petals inwards. Even the wind seemed to be afraid of the newcomer for it fell quiet as a mouse._

_Without turning around, the man calls, "Who are you?" in a voice that was no louder than a whisper and cleverly hid the fear that roared in his ears for indeed he was scared. After a horrific silence, a soft chuckle wafted through the air before a face which certainly looked like his if it was not for the abnormally sharp canines that gleamed in the light in a feral grin and the steadily bleeding gash in his neck appeared to block out the sun as it analysed the other with undisguised curiosity and malice._

_They stared at one another for a good 5 minutes before a cold hand rested on the man's shoulder and the creature who looked like him cocked its head to the side in the mannerism similar to that of a cat before that menacing grin widened._

_"_ **You can call me Anti, my dear Jackaboy.** "

_Before he could summon a reply, a flash of pain slammed into his senses and he is only able to unleash a scream -_

* * *

The comforting setting that only belonged to his bedroom greeted his eyes as Jack jerked upright, his breathing coming out in harsh, uneven gasps as he tries to calm down his racing heart. 

Collapsing back onto his pillow, he gazes up at the ceiling as he ponders on his dream - or was it real? For the moment, he was not sure but to tell his friends about his strange diagnosis would lead to situations which he knew that he did not want to fall into. 

With a sigh, he decides to fall back to sleep but just before he closed his eyes, he noticed a pair of familiar emerald eyes eyeing him from the shadows; a pair of eyes that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up before unconsciousness swept him into a peaceful slumber.  


	2. Getting Used to Your New Life is a Pain

Drip...

 

Drip...

 

Drip...

 

With a groan, Jack blinked open his eyes which widened upon staring upwards at a roof covered in slime. But it was the gentle sloshing of a liquid he automatically recognised as water that brought him properly to reality as he scrambled upright, his vision clearing to reveal the surroundings of a tunnel that stretched as far as the eye could see; the occasional squeaking of rats echoing off the walls making him squirm. 

Unfortunately, his awakening was going to get a  _lot_ worse.

" **Morning, Jackaboy.** "

A harsh voice laced with evident glee whispered near his ear and his hands curl into tight fists as an instinctive reaction as he rises to his feet, not even caring if the smells of sewerage and things far more worse clung to his wet clothes as he travelled down the tunnel.

The only sounds that he could hear were his footsteps, the rippling of the water when disturbed, and his uneven breathing yet it was a perfect time for him to collect his thoughts and work out a well-deserved escape route. 

Meanwhile, the tulpa was singing a carol which was not only associated with him after a Christmas livestream 2 years ago but it was clearly unnecessary at a volume which he found easily unbearable, clapping his hands over his ears in a valiant attempt to block everything out; muttering little notes about where in the tunnels he was for future reference. 

Before long, despite the thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he noticed a faint orb of light in the distance and his curiosity got the better of him for he found himself bursting into a sprint, droplets splashing against his trousers and seeping into his sneakers (which made him remind himself to change into new clothes), the light becoming brighter and brighter as he drew nearer, revealing the recognisable rectangular sight of a grate and, below it, a ladder adorned with the usual slime. 

" **Jackie?** "

"What?"

" **I've got a bad idea about this.** "

Jack was surprised by the sudden change in his dark side's behaviour. To hear nervousness from a demon who was feared yet revered by not only him but his - no, _their_  - fans would be seen by one to be totally strange. And yet, he knew that it was.

" **What if people just took one look at us and decided that we were freaks, ~~monsters?~~ Jack ... Jack, I know that you created me from the fanart of your fanbase but there are people who don't like me -**"

"Wait, wait, wait. _What?_ "

Jack took a moment to listen to Anti's ideas (which his brain usually perceived as the other's way of getting him to drop his guard after that fateful holiday 3 years ago), pursing his lips in a thin line as he debated his options. After what seemed to be like ages even though it was only 10 minutes, he stepped forward, wrapped a hand around the side of the ladder and started to ascend, his foot slipping on one rig at one moment before he'd regained his composure and resumed. 

 The sounds of the honking of car horns and the bustling chatter of passersby caught him by surprise but he put his thoughts aside as he pushed up the grate and climbed out to crouch on a pavement, his eyes scanning the area before standing and putting his hands on his hips.

 It only took him a second to recognise where he was.

" **New** York!"   


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anti and Sean must work together to flee from danger.

As he wandered through the city streets which seemed to flood with  _way_ too many people, Sean had a nagging feeling that he was being watched.

Of course, this was just only an idea and not real just yet but he thought that it was good to bear that in mind. From the many stares that were directed his way, he knew, deep inside, that he shouldn't have come here in the first place.

From time to time, his alter ego would send him instructions on when he had cross the road to prevent being hit by the fast traffic; the best places to ask for help in the scenario of getting lost (which happened at least 3 times partly to Sean's fault) ... It was as if Anti knew New York like the back of his hand which was impossible to prove right.

Soon enough, Sean couldn't help but release the breath that he had been holding for the entire journey once he stepped into an alley which led them both deeper into the rare quiet sections of New York, shuddering as he felt Anti take over and scan the surroundings with a gaze that never missed a spot, fingers twitching from excitement, fear or maybe both. 

" **All clear.** " He gruffly announces as he lets his host take back control, hiding a smile at Sean's groan at the headache that often came when the two switched. " **I have to admit, I'm surprised for once, you didn't vomit -** "

"Shut it, or I'll vomit all over your selfish arrogance." He retorts sharply before he let his instincts drive him downwards, the bustling sounds of the city soon fading into a silence they most desperately needed. Occasionally, a light breeze brushed past him and his nostrils flare, a sign that Anti was trying to detect if there were any smells that screamed  something was wrong. 

On one hand, the aromas would usually be the luring call of food being sold nearby and Sean regularly found himself acquiring a local delicacy in the form of ice-cream or a burger (which, to his delight, postponed the demon's usual snarky comments).

But on the other ... they would soon find out sometimes, it was best to know that there would always be enemies right under your nose.

Stuffing a wad of money into his trouser pocket, Sean was too deep in enjoying his snack (which was of course pancakes smothered in icing sugar and Nutella) that he didn't hear Anti's cry of " **Look out!** " or the shrill whine of something being swiped at him until he found himself flying through the air, crashing into a wall and slumping against it, everything screaming in pain as he gazed with a look of horror at the armour-clad being standing among the now inedible scraps of a dessert he was starting to like. 

What a total waste.

There was no time to ponder on what to do for when the instrument that the being was holding came swooping down on him again, he rolled out of its way, hastily scrambling to his feet and legging it, his hard breathing almost swallowed up by the  _clank-clank_ of boots. With Anti's help, he swerved this way and that, trying to get this intruder out of his sight.

But, from the sound of footsteps growing louder as their pursuer got closer, they both understood that some foes just never gave up in their goal to achieve their mission.

His worst fears soon came to light as he skidded to a halt a few metres from a brick wall, his eyes darting everywhere to find an alternative way out ... to no avail.

A horrible silence soon fell as he sensed someone behind him and he didn't have to turn around to see who it was before the terror kicked in and surged through his blood in the form of adrenaline.    

Upon the heavy weight of a hand clamping itself onto his shoulder, he valiantly fought back, kicking and biting (which almost cost him losing his teeth) and screaming loudly for help; host and vessel flicking between one another to force whatever was holding them to let go.

It was the overwhelming wave of pain that brought them both to give up and, upon glancing over his shoulder, Sean stared helplessly up into a pair of inquisitive brown eyes mixed with red before his vision wavered and dragged him down into another peaceful period of sleep.  


	4. Old Habits Don't Die Hard

When Sean woke up, he realised two things:-

1\. Anti had taken over again.

2\. They were in a cell that had a door but no window.

Swallowing down a groan, it look a few minutes for him, through Anti's eyes, to analyse their brand new surroundings but he wasn't in the mood for talk, even if Anti demanded that he had to regardless of the circumstances that they were in.

The harsh creak of the door to their 'prison' opening attracted their attention and the low, animalistic growl that rumbled from deep in his throat certainly wasn't enough to scare their visitor who entered into the room with an almost silent tread and crouched before the bed that Sean had awoken on; crimson lips twitching in an attempt to hide a curious smile.

" **At last we meet, Anti.** " 

The man's voice was deep. Calm as the waves of the sea on a beach. Yet it was enough for Sean to feel Anti lunging forward to wrap clawed fingers around the other's throat ... only for the clink of something metallic which had been cuffed to their hands to prevent any harm from happening. Typical. This seemed to satisfy the latter for he sat up straighter to adjust his tie and fancy suit (both of which was enough to help Sean work out what was going on).

" **If you hadn't sent your obedient robot after us then I would have had the pleasure of killing you, _edgelord._** " The bitter tone in Anti's voice made both Sean and the suited man flinch but from the soft chuckle that came after a horrible minute, he knew that their captor was clever. 

_Too_ clever for his liking. 

" **Who you call my** **'robot' is what I consider to be my most successful experiment my ... associate and I have created.** "

The shock that came through Anti was the perfect time for Sean to take control and as soon as those demonic eyes met his, he forced down the fear that almost made him want to throw up (and ruin the perfectly tiled floor under his feet) as his mind tried its best to come up with a suitable sentence for the situation at hand for gosh was the man before him terrifying.

"W ... Who is your 'associate' if you don't mind me asking, sir?"

Again, that "Mr Know It All" chuckle which was enough to heighten the terror that grasped its fingers around his heart. To his relief, the man didn't move and stayed just where he was although Sean noticed that from time to time, those pale hands twitched ... just like Anti's did.

" **That is for me to know and for** _ **you**_ **to find out, Sean.** " 

That was the only reply he got before the man rose in one, if not fluid, movement, clasping his hands behind his back as he glanced behind his shoulder to look at Sean; his eyes gleaming with undisguised triumph before striding towards the door and exiting.

It was only after the door clanged shut and the lock slid home when Anti screamed out his anger, only for them to fall on deaf ears.   


	5. Interlude - Modern Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit some familiar faces trapped in a situation they'd faced not so long ago...

Brighton, 2018

The screeching of wheels against gravel, followed by the stomping of feet in the corridors which made Westmore Hospital unique, did not disturb the infamous German surgeon who'd made his home here after some ... unavoidable circumstances until the harsh banging as the door leading into his office was thrown open caused him to jump in his seat; a hand knocking over his regular mug of coffee and spilling its contents all over the papers he was reading most carefully.

Holding back a string of native obscenities, he raised eyes baggy from the lack of sleep to meet the worried gaze of a cap-wearing vlogger who had made himself known due to his exhilarating (yet often dangerous) stunts which was soon followed by another who looked so different without his blue mask which separated him from the hero that his citizens recognised him as. 

It was then that Henrik understood that the reason that both of them had decided to come here was serious.

"Why didn't you tell us that Jack is in this situation?" The first asked in a tone that sounded harsher than he thought it would; Henrik instinctively cowering back in his seat as he watched the ex husband of two lovely children (who had often visited their uncle for any advice most desperately needed) storm up to the desk while hiding the anger deep inside. "You promised us two weeks back that you would ask your staff to search for his whereabouts but you were too focused on saving other people's lives to even realise that there was someone in your  _own_ life who needed the most help."

It proved difficult for Henrik to even come up with a reason which they all would agree with but the moment he'd fixed his eyes on that empty bed in which the ever brave Irishman who had made them all on his channel for the fanbase to meet, he realised that there was something more to Sean than what he normally associated with him. Nevertheless, the comforting presence which came in the form of Jackie who he noticed was now rubbing the other's back in comfort, managed to help to calm himself down and let his ever hardworking mind work.

"It iz time that I vill have to tell you two something that I should have told you way before Sean was put into a ... a coma."

From the silence that now fell in the room, along with the two pairs of eyes which now stared at him with shock and perhaps curiosity, Henrik decided that this was his cue to carry on. Even though the information he was about to give would change everything they knew about Sean, it had to be done.   

"Ze first time I noticed zhat somezhing was different about Sean was not so long ago ... maybe two months into the operation. His heart rate and everyzhing else was fine when I checked but the surroundings of the room took me by surprise for as soon as I had entered zhat room, my eyes were met with a field ... a field of flowers instead of the usual four walls with all of the instruments that I use. 

"Of course, my first assumption would be that it was strange to see zhat some other force would have changed the room to be what I saw then but when I stepped closer to Sean, I noticed that despite his alarmingly pale complexion, his eyes seemed to be wide open and seeing things that I myself could not. It was as if ... as if he was in control of his surroundings.

"After that very day, I vowed that I would keep my discoveries a secret and not to disclose it to anyone who I vorked with ... zhat is, apart from one or two people who I trusted and held close to my heart in my department. After I indulged in some research surrounding Sean's unusual behaviour, I found out that he'd been diagnosed with a condition most unheard of."

"And ... and what is this disease that Sean is now suffering from?" The vlogger bitterly inquired after taking a seat a few metres from Henrik's desk, his hands, though shaking, were clasped before his lap. From Jackie's expression, it was clear that the vigilante also wanted to know: a trait which Henrik had grown used to.

"My dear Chase, what you call a 'disease' is not vhat I would use to describe what Sean has. From ze records which I spent hours and hours browsing, I came across the file named: Dimensia."

"Dementia? As in ... as in the disease that causes the elderly to gradually lose their memory?" Jackie spoke up and if looks could kill, Henrik's was similar to that of a father trying his hardest to not whack his son across the head for getting a certain word mixed up.

"I zaid ' _Demensia'_ not 'Dementia', Jackie. It refers to the ability for one to wake up in different dimensions ... the science kind."

" _Woah!_ So ... so Sean can travel through time and space ... like, like a time traveller?" Chase enquired having got excited at the mention of dimensions which Henrik couldn't help but smile softly at despite the situation at hand. 

"Yes and no, Chase. This condition, from what I read, has made Sean capable of travelling through different environments and the places he could think of are endless. However, the side effects are currently unknown although ... I have found that he is in the future." 

A horrible silence crashed into the room and both Chase and Jackie stared at Henrik as if he was mad considering that what he'd just said could have been perceived as totally impossible which the doctor knew that they would. After a short, if not brief explaination, followed by instructions on how to update the others on the current situation in a more simpler fashion, Henrik let out the breath that he had been holding throughout the entire visit. 

And yet, he prayed that Sean would be able to wake up in one piece.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that this has to be the best chapter I have ever written (even though I was trying to prevent my laptop from dying XD)
> 
> Nevertheless, the references I made might be familiar to Jacksepticeye and Doctor Who fans especially the Egoaddeggon (aka Anti's antics from August 2017 onwards) ... pardon the accidental spelling of the fan-made name of the spectacle.
> 
> With that said, stay tuned for more action-packed adventures featuring our most loved egos!


	6. Time Waits For No Man (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has something up his sleeve and it can either make or break both him and Sean.

If there was a sound most irritating but haunting for one's ears to hear, it would be laughter. 

Of course, it depended on  _who_ was laughing and  _when_ the laughter came about..

For 3 years straight, Sean had gotten used to the wild cackle that was now associated with Anti (which was probably due to the collaborative teamwork they'd done for "Say Goodbye"). Until now, he still found himself trembling whenever the demon, through boredom, took control and nearly drove the guards that were stationed close to their cell mad with his taunts and questions which often were unanswered because they were either too scared or fed up of that warped voice. 

But today, Sean sensed no activity in the far depths of his mind which was the domain of his feisty alter-ego which was enough to stir worry deep in his heart. There was an almost annoying tendency for the vessel to not tell his host what he was thinking and although the urge to even ask would rise to the surface, it would end in Sean pushing it aside in fear that Anti would go at him for being such a pain. 

With a sigh, he rose on unsteady legs off the bed that he had grown to like despite how hard the mattress felt under his body, shuffling towards the hidden panel in the form of a loose brick in the wall so close to the door and taking it out to remove a mirror still intact despite the many cracks the surface bore. Upon looking at his reflection, he shoved down his horror at how ... pale he looked - not from the little food or water he was given at the strike of midday and before he went to bed, mind.

The  _click-clack_ of heels against tiles yanked him into movement and he was able to put back both the mirror and the brick by the time the imposing figure of the boss who was in charge of the whole place stepped into the room.

For a few horrible minutes, those eyes scanned the area for anything amiss before finally landing on Sean; the Irishman trying to not squirm under the other's analytical gaze or allowing the other entity to do the talking as they say through the frequent shuddering that took over his body.

Fortunately, both did not notice the curiosity that dimly shone in the suited man's eyes, most likely at the latter though Sean snapped out of his trance (for to him, fighting Anti caused his mind to go elsewhere) at the abrupt clearing of the throat which demanded attention.

" **So ... Sean. What is it that resulted in you being in my domain? And answer me honestly if you want no harm to befall upon you.** "

The unspoken words that were disguised below the sophisticated tone caused Sean to instinctively back away until his back pressed painfully into the wall and his heart pounded so loudly in his chest that he was sure that the other could hear it.

His mind was so overwhelmed with what had happened over the last few days (was it really  _that_ long?)  that his body wanted to fall into that blissful slumber that he had somehow looked forward to.

Unfortunately, that was not what the man wanted and in a blur too fast for his eyes to process, blue meet pitch-black and abnormally long canines bared in a feral snarl; his muscles screaming as spasms of pain pressed against his arms and messed with his mind in an obvious way for Sean to start talking.

Strangely, it was the blue and red auras that surrounded the man's body which distracted Sean from the shrill ringing that now rebounded off the walls for, from now and then, they would take the forms of a suited man with the badge of 'Mayor' and a cane and a woman clad in a lace black dress and shawl which obscured her face from his.

It did not take long for a phrase to tumble from a desperate demon's voice and even though they were little, the widening of the other's eyes and the twitch of his lips gave Sean time to relax, if not a little.

It would be later that Sean would realise what was the deed that had changed both of their lives probably for the worst.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 18th Birthday to me! ... Though I would have liked it to fall on the weekend but anyway.
> 
> With that said, here is the next chapter which thickens the plot and is the first out of a delightful two-parter...


	7. Time Waits for No Man (Part 2)

_Previously..._

It would be later that Sean would realise what was the deed that had changed both of their lives probably for the worst.

* * *

 

" **I've ... I've got a deal for you.** "

As soon as he'd blurted those words, Anti felt the ever familiar fingers of dread wrap around his heart and tighten with just enough pressure to make his breathing uneven - the cause evidently from fear. And all the while, reddish-black eyes seemed to bore deep into his soul, almost searching for any little white lies that lay beneath the phrase.

After all, they both knew that Anti was not lying, considering that in the old good days, they'd relied on the truth to get out of the most horrific situations.

A low, bitter chuckle rumbled from deep in the man's throat, followed by the rustle of fabric as Anti watched his ... _accomplice_ fold his arms and raise a strangely manicured eyebrow: both cues for him to continue. And despite the fact that he wanted to spill everything, especially what had happened before his very first appearance, he, to his surprise, managed to restrain himself and calm down his whirling mind before he spun his plan. 

After what seemed like forever, the silence that fell almost immediately after the last word had been spoken made the bile that had been held at bay rise in Anti's throat. 

He didn't even know that he was visibly shaking until he looked down and saw his fingers twitching in anticipation for something he had yet to discover. Trying - and failing - to stuff them into his trouser pockets, he looked up to see that the suited demon was in the stance of a man pondering over one's proposition from the lips pursed in a thin line to the drumming of slim fingers against a knee. 

God, was he impatient! And, of course, Sean knew that patience was certainly not a virtue for Anti to easily learn to get a hold of. Fortunately, it was the soft clearing of a throat which drew him out of his daydream and he found himself sitting up straighter, waiting for what the other had to say.

" **So... you want to acquire my assistance to get back in the modern world in exchange for your host's essence to stay here. Hmm. How interesting.** **** ****"

The slight tilt of the head to the side as a small smile twitched at pale lips seemed to be contagious as Anti found himself smiling too for a totally different reason. Even though there were way too many times in which he had his share of being a total pain in Sean's side, a part of him thrilled at the idea of seeing his host's anger at being betrayed ... which was yet to be sprung. 

" **I will have talks with my associate in deliberation of what you have just told me but don't expect my response to be quick - It might take a while for me to reach a decision.** "

Once again, greenish-black met their devilish counterpart and a shared piece of knowledge seemed to be understood by both parties; that characteristic grin spreading across Anti's lips as he leaned almost nonchalantly against the wall, staying even after the door was shut. The clink of steel jerked Sean back into reality and despite failed attempts to get any word of what had just occurred from a clearly smug demon, he had the sense that something was terribly wrong.

And he was desperate to find out what it was before it was too late.  


	8. The Past Can Hurt but You Either Run from it Or Learn From It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Dark and Anti's lives ... before they became the demons we all love yet fear.

**Year:** 2015/16

**Location:** Unknown

* * *

The sight of a man's corpse slashed to pieces and absolutely stinking with the smells of blood and worse would have made one immediately dive for a place to dispose of their morning breakfast but for a specialised assassin like Anthony, it seemed to be the norm ... or so he says.

Strutting down a perfectly deserted alleyway not far from his lodgings (which he had bribed for a decent amount of money), as soon as he noticed the body with the posture of leaning against the wall with a swarm of flies darting around the other's poor face in search of the flesh, a part of him sympathised towards the unfortunate soul yet the majority of the hardcore killer he had been taught to become was cruel to offer any action towards properly disposing of the body itself. 

With a sigh, he moved on, his gaze darting this way and that to make sure that he was going to right way towards his destination and his fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of a beautifully adorned pocket knife hidden in the leather strap of his pocket.

He knew he had to be prepared for what life literally threw at him because if he wasn't ... then it would result in him sharing the same fate as the man just a few metres behind him. 

Blinding sunlight and the harsh cawing of crows assaulted his eyes and ears simultaneously as he stepped out into a bustling piazza; the curious gazes of men, women and children going about their ways cast nervously in his direction when they passed him but he didn't mind: it was the personality of someone, not their appearance, that was the key to make them popular and boy did that fit Anthony ... to his surprise, of course.

Few greetings were exchanged, for it were the apparent bold ones who stepped up to him to strike a conversation and yet he found himself muttering a little phrase in return only to be met with barely hidden giggles of delight. Typical.

Before long, he slipped, unnoticed, into another winding alleyway and for a few glorious minutes, the only sound that echoed off the walls were the scuffle of his own footsteps. There was nothing he could think of that would disturb him from his -

" **And so we meet again ... assassin.** " That ever recognisable gruff yet sophisticated tone was enough to make him stop in his tracks and he held back an irritable groan of annoyance as he slowly turns around to face who he would gladly call his opponent leaning against the wall dressed in a lavishing black trench-coat fit for the nobility and ankle boots which hid weapons unseen to the normal eye.

" **Calling me by my profession is a bit too much, don't you think?** " His attempt to be calm is no doubt a failure for Anthony knew that the other could see from his clenched fists and taunt shoulders that he was desperately trying to quell down his anger which was recogised by almost everyone here to be avoided for they understood - or at least seen - the consequences.

The sly chuckle that escaped from the other's lips made his blood boil but he had to keep his mind and body as one for the balance between these two was perceived as being the signs of peace.

" **You should know that being here is as bad as trespassing an enemy's territory, Anthony.** "

If he was surprised at how this man knew his name, Anthony did not show it as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow both of which expressing his "I don't give a damn about what you think" attitude which the latter did not even acknowledge for in the corner of his eye, that trained gaze saw him take a small yet deliberate step forward which made Anthony's hand twitch and almost break his cover.

" **I am not here to bring harm upon you if that is what you're thinking.** " Up this close, Anthony was a little taken aback at how  _pale_ the other's complexion was. Of course, he didn't know why the man looked like this but he knew better to not question it. But it were the peculiarly crimson eyes that drew his attention for that was when he realised that the person who had found him for a reason he was yet to grasp was certainly  _not_ human. " **With that said, I have a deal** **: I will team up with you and give you my assistance on the condition that after your target is dispatched, you don't come after me.** " 

* * *

 It took not long for Anthony to ponder over the deal that the newcomer (whose name was Damien) had offered and on the third day, his assent lead to them building a relationship based on collaboration and not friendship for that was both the downside in the two (which often resulted in fights where there was no winner and too many bruises) although there were times when during conversations, a little crack in the cold exteriors they possessed would be shown in the revealing of a part of their private lives and it proved hard for those openings to be quickly patched up.

Nevertheless, they both left the organisations they'd joined up and carried on their complicated lives ... until two very important events would result in them meeting again but with different names and occupations.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers!
> 
> The year period that this chapter is set is, for me, very significant since this was when Anti first appeared on Sean's channel while Dark was still popping up here and there on Mark's. Nevertheless, the 'two events' would be of course "Say Goodbye" in October 2016 and "Who Killed Markiplier" in October 2017. 
> 
> Until then, I will see you all in the next chapter! 👋


	9. Home is Where the Heart is

Brighton, 2018

If one was to ask  Signe Hansen if there was one thing she did not like about the British weather, she would immediately answer that it was the rain.

Indeed, the wild torrent she encountered after the end of her shift was enough to make her fumble through her bag to get her umbrella; the curtains of the windows fluttering in the gale brought along with the heavy shower. Summoning her courage, she walked out into the streets, trying to keep her umbrella from exploding outwards or being yanked from her hands and into the air: both incidents she'd seen countless times from other passers-by.

Before long, the sight of the house she'd moved in with Sean emitted a sigh of relief and after many tries to unlock the door and push her way inside, she was met with the lights on: a usual sign that someone had broken in. Grabbing the most 'dangerous' thing she was in reach of (i.e. a poker for the fire) she placed down her possessions and slowly crept towards the sitting room where a cacophony of frenzied hushes and clinking of cups reached her ears. Without any hesitation, she lunged forward and burst inside -

"Ah! Miss Hansen. How nice it iz to see you alive and well." For a few moments, she stood in the middle of the room mouth agape and eyes wide at the scene of three men dressed in a surgeon's attire, a red spandex suit and a navy cape over a white shirt and trousers respectfully seated around the table. Out of the many questions that swirled around her mind, the baffling one were their identity for she knew perfectly well that she did not know them at all.

"Excuse us for ze intrusion but I am Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein, ze head of the hospital not far from your place of vork. To my right iz ze vlogger, Chase Brody, father of two and next to him is Marvin the Magnificent: ze infamous star of his own show."

The two men nodded their greetings to Signe who was still struck speechless before she too took her seat between Henrik and Marvin, taking up a cup with shaking hands and taking a sip and attempting to not embarrass herself further now that she was the centre of attention. Having three pairs of eyes on her would seem to be an invasion of privacy in one's eyes but deep inside, she knew that their visit was about something very important.

The silence was suddenly broken by a soft clearing of the throat and a gentle pat on her shoulder brought her out of her daydream and she looked up to stare into the sincere expression of Henrik who took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know that you are very anxious about Sean's mental wellbeing and we are too. However, I believe that it is time that I share with you some rather interesting news regarding his diagnosis that I have previously disclosed to these two." 

Signe nodded before putting down her cup and sitting up straighter. Whatever it was that Henrik was going to tell her, she was ready to receive it no matter the consequences. 

* * *

The clock struck 10 as soon as the door closed behind the departing forms of the trio after a long period of explaining, then re-explaining and finally confusion.

Of course, as Henrik had said, the illness that had taken a hold of Sean (and more specifically his mind) was very rare and even now, there was currently no breakthrough of a cure. And yet, as Signe collapsed back into her seat and mulled over her thoughts, she felt absolutely certain that there  _will_ be a cure to get Sean back on his feet and into the swing of things no matter how long it took for that to happen.

Overwhelmed with the lure of sleep, she cleared up the table and washed the dishes before retiring to her bedroom; tucking herself into the double bed she and Sean shared while not letting the saddening though of sleeping next to a vacant space dampen her hope: sending her prayers to whoever was up in the clouds of Heaven to guide them all to a happy conclusion of this life-changing chain of events.

Little did she know that her pleas would be answered in the form of an unexpected source...  


	10. There's No Looking Back This Time

With a strangled gasp, Sean scrabbled his way upright, eyes wide and forehead covered in beads of cold sweat. His dreams had now taken a strange turn for they now involved the ones he held most dear to his heart becoming tangled in the web of manipulation and deceit. But, as always, he had no idea of why they were like this.

Slipping out of bed, he staggered towards the door, almost bashing against the wood as he slumps onto the floor; his stomach growling loudly at the sight of the now recognisable plate of food before him. For the period he had been in here, he was quite surprised at how much his appearance had changed from the growing of stubble to the shrinkage of his body so much so that his clothes sagged against him .. which could have been due to the mirror.

But what he was now worried about was how mysteriously quiet Anti was recently. After all, he often depended on the sly alter-ego for his opinions on certain topics discussed in the middle of the night (which happened very rarely) but up until now, it was as if the demon was still not talking about what had happened during the switch only a day ago. But, as he scoffed down the stale bread and crumbly cheese, he decided that he would only touch upon the subject when he was ready.

The harsh screech of the door opening caught him by surprise and he just managed to stumble to his feet and stand near the bed as the suited man stepped into the cell; two smartly dressed guards on either side. On first notice, he realised that they had no weapons whatsoever, but on second thoughts, he concluded that they were probably hidden away to be fished out when ordered to. 

" **I see that you are ... surviving in your sentence here.** " From the slightest twitch in the man's left eye, Sean grasped the idea that the other was not used to talking to humans; an idea that was enough to spark a little fear in his heart. " **I assume that you believe that it was wrong for you to end up here due to a mistake, is that so?** " 

He found himself nodding in affirmative but in the corner of his eye, he saw one of the guards slip his hand into his pocket and a hoarse "Yes." forces its way out of a parched throat: the sound of his own voice causing shock to shudder through him since it was that long since he last spoke. Nevertheless, it seemed to satisfy something that the man could have wanted and, after a hushed conversation, the guards left but not before one picked up the plate as he was leaving.

The foreboding slam of the door made Sean's heart thump more than ever in his chest and despite his calm attempt to breathe in and out, that seemed to make the fear worse than usual. The soft tread of shoes seemed to roar in his ears before his eyes flick up to stare into the figure who had, at least, been coldly generous to let his prisoner live instead of dying in the embrace of starvation. Still, he knew that he had to follow the unspoken rule of only speaking when told to as it was the cliche of the vast majority of movies he'd watched. 

" **Tell me, Sean: Do you trust in the notion that your friends will come and save you if you were in danger?** " The tilt of the head to the side, followed by the soft rustle of fabric as the latter clasped his hands behind his back distracted him for a bit before he came to his senses and replied in the affirmative. This continued for a few minutes or so with a range of seemingly normal questions asked and the answer being "Yes" or "No" with a little piece of carefully thought out information revealed here and there and, to poor Sean, it almost felt as if he was in an interview. 

But, as soon as it had started, the man decided that he had gained enough material regarding Sean and rose to his feet in one fluid motion: an action that made Sean shiver without even realising it.

But, within a few metres approaching the door, he stopped, glancing over his shoulder to look at Sean with a deadpan expression which appeared to hide any emotion. It was what he said before departing outside that stayed with Sean forever:-

" **It has come to my attention** **that you have not asked for my identity. Thus, I consider this being the time to introduce myself. You have the pleasure of calling me 'Dark' and as your designated host, I will do whatever is in my power to keep you safe and healthy until your release which will be reported to you in due course by one of my guards.** "

In the silence that followed, Sean released the breath he had been holding throughout the whole meeting between them (if it even  _was_ a meeting); collapsing onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling while he let his mind wander. It was clear that despite feeling glad that he was going soon, there was a nagging sense of doubt that he had no idea of what was happening in the present. 

And, as he drifted off to sleep, he did not notice the cloaked figure who was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on the now awake entity who stared back with undisguised displeasure. 


	11. Story Update

First of all, I want to thank everyone who's latched onto this story from the get-go and have put kudos to express their support. I mean  _121_ hits! That is nothing that I have ever imagined for one of my stories to reach.

 

With that said, I am sorry to announce that there will be a temporary hiatus until further notice. Now, this is not because I am still working out the plot of the story (which indeed has flourished after some deliberation while writing each chapter) but rather of the academic aspect of life since I'm currently doing some catch-up on my studies.

 

Nevertheless, I cannot express my gratitude towards everyone who have read my story so far and I hope that I will get back to it as soon as possible.

 

 **From:** Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019 


	12. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the newcomer is introduced and has a little talk with our protagonist.

Previously...  
  
 _And, as he drifted off to sleep, he did not notice the cloaked figure who was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on the now awake entity who stared back with undisguised displeasure._

* * *

" ~~Hello, glitch. It's been a long time since our last meeting ... which I suppose you won't remember.~~ "

That was the first sentence that the second, if not uninvited, guest had said after an infuriating period of exactly 3 hours (the chime of the bells at midnight marking the third).

Of course, Anti thought that the ideal reaction to this would be a sardonic snort and a muttered " **Go away, you're pissing me off.** " but somehow, upon hearing that voice, he seemed to ... link that with someone else - other than that 'suave, manipulative gentleman' who'd  _finally_ revealed his identity to both himself and Sean. But that was not what he wanted to dwell on at the moment. 

As if his thoughts had been heard, the almost silent click-clack of heels against stone seemed to spark his attention and before he even noticed what he was doing, he shot to his feet, not even caring if he banged his head against the incredibly low ceiling as he clamped a clawed hand around a cloaked sleeve, grip tightening upon feeling his ... captive tug against it as they tried to wrestle themselves free. At the right moment, his eyes flicked up to stare into narrowed dark blue ones and for a few moments, they analysed one another as if searching through memories long buried from everyone.

" ~~So. It _is_ you ... I thought I would never see your face again after so long.~~" The woman remarks in a voice no louder than a whisper and to be honest, Anti felt like laughing. In his case, the only relatives he had in this complicated, messed up existence were the five he saw as rather annoying brothers, if not p̧l͟aythi̷n̛gs; toys that he would be seen as almost insane to dangle on the end of şt҉ri̵ng͏s to his heart's delight- 

" ~~They probably call you the "Puppet master" 'round 'ere, don't they?~~ " That seemingly recognisable, sharp tone cuts through his line of thought like a knife and a low growl rumbles from deep in his throat as he opens his mouth to reply with an arrogant retort. How  _rude_ of her to invade into his thoughts, let alone trespass into his territory like a lamb into a wolf's den. Besides, _he_ was the one in c͏o͏n̸t͏̴͡rơ̡l͘, not her -

" ~~I would suggest that going at me while staying mute is not the best option when 'avin' a conversation with me, Anti,~~ " A canine yelp suddenly escapes from his throat as he feels a light, if not tight, grip on his chin as long fingers yank his head up to maintain eye contact. " ~~After all, people _feared_ me for being too ... intrusive into their lives ... and I've seen the consequences when it goes too far...~~" The cleverly hidden threat that lay beneath this little snippet into the woman's occupation caused Anti to shiver. But, it was the stern expression that had taken over her face that chilled him to the bone: it clearly expressed the message that she was not one to be messed with.

After a rather uncomfortable silence, Anti finally manages to jerk his head away from the woman's grasp and scowls as he rubs his now bruised chin. Not only was he now certain of the identity of this mysterious stranger who knew his name, but also he was worried of how Sean would be able to understand what on earth was going on. The truth hurts, but a lie is worse, as the lyrics to a song say, and he realised that, despite his character to draw out the truth from his victims, he knew that he also had to spill the beans too.

" ~~So ... aren't ya gonna say something? Hug me? Or perhaps you're one to just kill me on t' spot since that's what I've 'eard people say about ya.~~ " She muses as she pretends to tap a finger against her chin: the smugness in her tone was enough to make Anti rein in the urge to lose control and cause mayhem ... which was also in his character. God, was he going to totally hate this.

" **Hello ... _Cassandra_ _._** "

He spits out her name as if it's a curse and she giggles - yes  _giggles_ \- in pure delight as she performs a rather mocking slow clap. " ~~And _'ello_ to ya too, Anti. Nice ta finally cro~~ ~~ss paths with ya.~~ " 

Before long, she takes her leave - which occurred in an enviously fancy fashion ... but not before she told him to tell Sean that she also sent greetings. Even so, the normally bubbly Irishman, upon waking up, was surprised to even learn that the demon had a relative - which was received by the other harshly telling him to "shut up or you get it."

... No guesses on what the 'get it' was in Anti's terms...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!
> 
> Once again, the cogs of imagination are now turning and I'm glad that I'm returning to this action-packed story. I inwardly fear that there are too many characters in it so far but for now, that's not the case. 
> 
> With that said. I'm turning my attention to how many chapters this one will have in total for a sequel might be in the works ...


	13. Family Cuddles are the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Signe, upon visiting Sean's compartment, receives comfort from the ones she held dear to her heart.

Brighton, 2018  


As soon as her eyes fell on the illusory sight of Sean peacefully asleep in a hospital bed (if it was not for the wires that covered his body and were connected to a machine which measured his heartbeat and blood pressure), Signe felt her heart shatter into many pieces. 

She had decided to once again make that dreaded journey from her apartment to the local hospital where Henrik had welcomed her with a sad smile and calmly reassured her during a one-to-one chat that the regular examinations on Sean were going well: the lingering emotion known as 'hope' getting closer and closer to within their reach. And yet, she was surprised to realise that the more she held onto the idea that Sean would wake up in one piece, the more she felt at peace outside and inside.

After a private consultation which seemed like ages instead of just a few minutes, Henrik reported that she could visit Sean's room but, due to the busy schedule, it might last for only half an hour. Of course, Signe accepted this since she would have time being beside the one who had fallen in love with her after liking a drawing of him on Tumblr. 

If one was to describe the feeling of being in a room with only you and the one who loved being the only ones in the whole entire world which revolved around and round without anyone noticing, Signe would reply that it felt exhilarating yet heartbreaking at the same time. Even telling someone who looked so calm and unaffected by life up close to you everything that happened over the past few days in her life was enough to bring all of the emotion that she had kept at bay for so long to the surface in the form of tears and choked sobs. 

Nevertheless, she found herself saying "I love you" over and over again as if it was not only a mantra she lived by, but also a phrase that was said too much but not enough; entwining calloused fingers through ones who felt cold but were also warm at the same time as she rests her head on his chest and letting her tears stain his blue hospital shirt. 

And when her time was up, she let a softly smiling Henrik to gently help her to her feet and lead her outside: the promise that he would bring him back to her alive ringing in her brain even as she embraced a deserved sleep with open arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._    

Although he was miles from her, Sean could barely keep his own tears at bay as he listened to the voice he recognised as his artistic girlfriend inform him of what she had done over the last few days; the urge to just hug her and tell her over and over that everything was okay and he was fine as rain almost tearing through his heart. 

But of course, he knew that his condition would be very difficult to tell her once he had recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital in a life he was unable to see through closed eyes and only materialised in the imagination of his mind. 

For now, there were questions that he had come across even after he had materialised in this cell which was real but not at the same time. 

And he needed answers.  


	14. "This is the Mindscape ... You're Welcome."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henrik is #puresass... And Sean is not having it.
> 
> Or the doctor and his creator have a little chat.

_The first thing that Sean noticed was how ... lonely his surroundings looked._

_Upon opening weary eyes, he knew that where he was could not be seen as not reality since everything all around him exploded with many astounding colours and planets and stars -_

_Wait._ _PLANETS?!_

"I understand zhat this might be suprizing to you but I'm used to it."

_A voice clearly evident with smugness echoed all around him and he starts, trying to get himself upright - and only ended in him finding himself upside down. Gritting his teeth at the feeling of his blood rushing to his head, he closes his eyes shut as he attempts to calm down his roaring mind. What on earth was going on -_

_"_ Velcome to the mindscape, Sean. It's been 3 ... 4 years since you last came here?"

_Without a warning, everything seemed to shift and a yell of surprise escapes from him as he falls onto his back ... onto tiled floor. A floor that seemed familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it. Looking up, he opens his mouth to speak but instead, his eyes widen upon recognising the slightly smirking face of the surgeon who knelt before him. How ... how was this even possible?_

"This vill be hard for you to understand but in ze real world, I managed to connect my mind to yours ... in a sense. Marvin aided me a bit with ze basics but we got there in the end." 

_All that Sean could do was stare at Henrik with a face that literally said "What the hell?" Of course, he did not know that 1) he was in a coma ... again and 2) what he was diagnosed with. Oh, and also that he would soon learn that where he was now was an exact representation of the house that he had imagined him and the other egos to live._

_Henrik sighed and helped Sean to his feet, leading the still confused Youtuber as if he was a child coming to his caring father for help. On the way to the living room, his eyes darted to the side to see a caped magician shuffling through a packet of cards which seemed to levitate as he did so; a softly smiling man dressed in a grey jumper and a cap with the same shade along with a dash of red and a skull design looking at whatever was on his phone; and an overly excited, masked man practising his powers in such a messy room._

"They were all made by you, Sean. Even though their appearances was on different days, you presented them to your fanbase and they did fall in love with them one by one ... including me of course."

_Henrik's voice now held the mystic tone of one reciting stories from an ever changing past and Sean found himself remembering the "Jacksepticeye Power Hours" that they all were featured in and the comments from the fans that expressed their want for more ... which he did in little clues here and there._

_But it was the slight crackle of static that made him tense up and he felt Henrik's grip on his shoulder tighten since he heard it too. A horrible silence suddenly fell; a silence that Sean wanted to break with a question or even to call out who it was that now disturbed not only them but the world that seemed to be so peaceful._

_A shrill ringing shatters through and Sean automatically clamps his hands over his ears to block it out, harsh voices too distorted to identify swarming around him like disturbed bees having seen that their hive has been broken into._

_But one he was able to hear through the noise: a voice which repeated one thing over and over as he felt himself being yanked back by hands he couldn't see -_

"You need to vake up, Sean. You need to v _ake up!_ " 


	15. You have to fight to get what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sean finally gets a grip on fantasy and reality.
> 
> Or our story comes full circle.

**"Hold him down! I wanted him alive, not near _death_  you imbeciles!**"

All he could hear was the ringing.

As he thrashed from side to side with fists and teeth and everything that he had, he still thought that he was still in a dream: a place where he had conjured from his mind.

A sharp pain bought him to his senses and his eyes snapped open to stare into a face which bore an animalistic snarl; a face that, if it was not for the bags that hung from eyes bloodshot from not having any sleep, he would have mistaken for someone else.

" **You have tried my patience, Irishman. For many days, I have forced out every single ounce of information from my guards about you and still there is nothing. _Nothing!_** "

The last word was spat out as if it was a curse that this recognisably calm demon had waited so long to get rid of ... or was Sean was the sickness; the abomination who was seen a threat to everything that was soon going to be accomplished?

But, they both knew that if one was to be taken, then the rest would be affected as that seemingly forgotten legend concerning one man who was able to attach himself to his souls and - in doing so - created a bond which had the consequence of a pain almost ripping at the heart if one was to leave the others went ...

A legend that one out of the two wanted to test if it was true.

" **So. Is there anything that you want to say? Any last words?** " 

Upon staring into the raging eyes of a man who had scared him over his period of imprisonment, Sean couldn't help but reveal the cocky smile that he had kept for so long behind a neutral expression. 

He was going to end this once and for all. 

* * *

_Now, I know that you will be asking if Sean ever did have any last words to offer; if whatever he was about to say would give him some comfort before he confronted whatever his ghastly fate would take shape in._

_And I am quite pleased to announce that Sean's last words were only two. Two words that simply summed up his personality:_

"I won."

_Of course, this would have been quite surprising for people to hear that._

_And it was certainly true for Dark, whose smile of pure triumph seemed to freeze in place and turned into a cracking sneer of fury as he wrung his hand around Sean's throat for Mein Gott, was he not expecting that._

_If I had not intervened, I vould have been confronted by the body of my own creator trying to stay alive and to not succumb to his wounds - which were everyvhere, I tell you._

_Oh?_

_You do not yet realise the role that I played in this dangerous game of cat and mouse?_

_Vell ... I will just ask you to cast your mind back to a certain conversation zhat Dark and that meddling glitch had a few days ago and the answer might be staring at you in the face..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter before the ending!
> 
> I hope that I've achieved in you, my dear readers, to experience the adventure that Sean and the others have endured from its ups and downs ... and also its twists!
> 
> Until then ...


	16. All Things Must Come to An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonists celebrate a victory most deserved...
> 
> Or is it?

Brighton, 2018

" _Sean? ... Sean, can you hear me?_ "

\--

As his senses, as well as his brain, were slowly stirring from such a long slumber, it was that one voice, which seemed to have an ethereal tone to it (which was totally impossible) that grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yank him into blinding light -

His eyes snap open, the shrill beeping of the machine beside him roaring in his ears as he fought against something he thought was still there, was still tormenting him in the present day: he had to win, he had to not give up, he had to -

The tender touch of fingers on his shoulders, followed by that angelic voice whispering comforting phrases which somehow made sense but not at the same time in his ears, both helped to calm him down and glancing over to the side, he could barely keep back the tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks at the sight of his beloved Signe crouching beside him. 

"S-Signe, how did you...?"

"She came to me." A hoarse, yet weary voice spoke on her behalf and Sean, with some difficulty, directed his gaze to the smiling face of Henrik standing beside Signe with his hand on her shoulder. But, the mischievous glint in the doctor's eyes told Sean that there was more to this seemingly happy atmosphere than what usually met the eye. "She was a little surprised at our ... unexpected meeting in her own home but she took time to come here and speak to you -"

"SEAN!" A cheerily, loud voice proclaimed as the door leading to the room crashed open and cut off what Henrik was saying; a trio of equally tired men standing with a mixture of mouths agape and raised eyebrows in the doorway who, upon seeing the now awake Sean, ran towards him - or it was rather the first two and not the third who leaned against the wall with a small smile of relief as he watched the latter almost squeeze poor Sean in a death hug.

"OhmygodIthoughtyouwouldneverwakeupyoumissed _so_ muchstuffIcannotwaittotellyoueverything -"

Chase gushed out in one breath but, upon seeing the bewildered and irritated expressions of Sean and Henrik respectfully, he hung his head in childish shame. This solemn silence was soon broken as he yelped - but it was just Sean pulling the vlogger into a playful headlock and the ruffling of the hair (which caused his cap to fall onto the other's chest in the process).  

"Vhat Chase was trying to say," Henrik glared at the now meekly smiling vlogger, "Iz that ... vell ... the tale vill be long but I'm sure zhat you will understand soon."

A soothing silence soon fell on them all before Sean broke it with a very important question; a question that had been troubling him for so long. 

"But ... but what about...?" 

Since everyone knew who Sean was referring too, they all seemed to fidget their hands, not more so for Henrik, who tried his best to stay calm as he answered. "Oh  _him_? Vell, if he's still in zhere with you then that's going to be -"

" **Going to be what?"**  The mocking tone drawling from Sean's lips took them by pure shock and while they scrambled to get to safety, a little giggle bubbled from deep in Sean's throat which gradually developed into laughter; laughter that sounded ...  _normal_.

Perfectly, innocently normal. 

"You ... You should have seen  **your faces!** " The gleeful snickering, which was so out of place in a serious situation, at first terrified the inhabitants who were crowded around the closed door before fury overtook Henrik's face and as he stormed over to the hospital bed, both human and demon feared for the worst.

"I swear to God that if you two do something so horrible as zhat ever again, I vill take the _absolute pleasure_ of -"

"Henrik!" A quartet of voices cut him off and he appeared to snap out of his anger trance as he sighed before lifting his head to gaze at a tilted head with blue and green eyes analysing him with both curiosity and apology - to a certain extent. 

Nevertheless, Sean was glad that he was back into the bustling, comforting circle of friends and family he took so dearly to his heart.

As for the demon, he was glad that he was out of that freezing prison for if it was not for Sean's act of reckless bravado, they could have been dead at the hands of their manipulative yet easily angered oppressor.

Needless to say, he too had a lot to tell his vessel. 

* * *

No-one noticed the silhouette of the red-eyed barn owl who stared into the room at the celebrations on a branch of a tree standing outside the hospital before alighting with a simple flap of its broad feathered wings and soared into the sky with a haunting screech.

A cry which, according to a cloaked figure standing close by with her head lifted slightly upwards to watch the owl go with a little smile, could have perceived it to be similar to that of a scream of anger.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Dimensia finishes on a happy note! 
> 
> Once again, from the bottom of my heart, I express my gratitude for not only how many people who take their time out of their busy schedule to read this often long, yet quite relaxing, piece of work featuring Sean and the gang but also those who voiced their support through kudos.
> 
> With that said, thank you all for being with me all of the way and until then, I will see you dudes ... IN THE NEXT STORY!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a brand new work featuring your favourite Youtubers! 
> 
> This was an idea that I had after coming across a writing prompt on Pinterest and I am going to surely enjoy writing it!


End file.
